yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2
A new year at the Duel Academy has begun and the Tag Duel Tournament is the year's most anticipated event. Champion duelists from all around the world have accepted invitations to this tournament. Explore the Duel Academy and find your perfect partner to combine your decks to become an unstoppable fighting machine! Based on the top-rated Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series from Cartoon Network More cards than ever before, download new cards and deck recipes 4 players can duel each other in Ad Hoc Mode Connect to GX Destiny of Heroes (PS2) to battle more characters and collect more cards.Each game includes three exclusive trading cards Release Date United States - September 18 Japan - September 27 Europe - December 7 Features * Cards up to Tactical Evolution (from OCG Series 5) * Up to 2889 Cards Available * The Society of Light appears ingame * Minigames * New Anime-Original Cards * New Characters * Egyptian God Cards available if you have the first Tag Force Promotional Cards (included in Game Package) * Mad Reloader * Chaos Burst * Dark Bribe Confirmed Anime-Only Cards (ingame) * Cyber Angel Idaten (Alexis Rhodes) (Asuka Tenjouin) * Cyber Angel Benten (Alexis Rhodes) (Asuka Tenjouin) * Cyber Angel Dakini (Alexis Rhodes) (Asuka Tenjouin) * Machine Angel Ritual (Alexis Rhodes) (Asuka Tenjouin) * Arcana Force III - The Empress (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force XXI - The World (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force VII - The Chariot (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force VIII - The Strength (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force XII - The Hanged Man (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Cup of Ace (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * The Sky Lord (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * The Material Lord (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * The Spiritual Lord (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Suit of Sword X (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Reversal of Fate (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Power Wall (Zane Truesdale) (Hell Kaiser Ryo) * Weathering Soldier (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Fossil Dragon Skullgios (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Skullpawn, the Cenozoic Fossil Knight (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Skullknight, the Mesozoic Fossil Knight (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Skullking, the Paleozoic Fossil Knight (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Time Stream(Jim Crocodile Cook) * Fossil Fusion (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Toy Soldier (Bonaparte) (Napoleon) * Toy Emperor (Bonaparte) (Napoleon) * Crowning of the Emperor (Bonaparte) (Napoleon) * Last Machine Acid Virus (Mad Dog) (Inukai) * Slash Draw (Lucien Grimley) (Ikaku Tachibana) * White Veil (Society of Light) (Association Of Light) * Maiden in Love (Blair Flannigan) (Rei Saotome) * Happy Marriage (Blair Flannigan) (Rei Saotome) * Cupid Kiss (Blair Flannigan) (Rei Saotome) * Defense Maiden (Blair Flannigan) (Rei Saotome) * Flipping the Table (Mr. Huffington) (Kumazo Maeda) * Dizzy Angel (Mr. Huffington) (Kumazo Maeda) * Dizzy Tiger (Mr. Huffington) (Kumazo Maeda) * Hot Sauce Bottle (Mr. Huffington) (Kumazo Maeda) * Ayer's Rock Sunrise (Chumley Huffington) (Hayato Maeda) * Ritual of Lithmus (Bastion Misawa) (Daichi Misawa) * Swordsman of Doom Lithmus (Bastion Misawa) (Daichi Misawa) * Jurassic Impact (Tyranno Hassleberry) (Tyranno Kenzan) * Fallen Paradise (Kagemaru) (Kagemaru) * Scab Scarknight (Mr. Stein) (Professor Kouji Satou) * Infinite Fiend Mirror (Sarina) (Mizuchi Saiou) * Dark Creator (Sarina) (Mizuchi Saiou) * B.E.S. Armored Core (Lorenzo) (Gin Ryusei) * Shield Recovery (Lorenzo) (Gin Ryusei) * Ritual of the Matador (Titan) (Titan) * Archfiend Matador (Titan) (Titan) * Dark Arena (Titan) (Titan) * Dark Scorpion Retreat (Don Zaloog) (Don Zaloog) * Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love (Don Zaloog) (Don Zaloog) * Illusion Gate (Camula) (Carmilla) * Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone (Jaden Yuki) (Yuki Judai) * Chaos Distill (Amnael) (Amnael) Confirmed Downloadable Cards * Phantom of Chaos - September 27, 2007 * Fallen Paradise - November 1, 2007 * Slash Draw - November 15, 2007 * Dark Creator - November 29, 2007 Confirmed Downloadable Recipes Deck Recipes 01 - December 13, 2007 Deck Recipes 02 (Includes Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames)- December 13, 2007 Booster Packs, their cost, what they contain and how to unlock them in the Store * Beginner Monsters - 50 DP - At start * Beginner Spells - 50 DP - At start * Beginner Traps - 50 DP - At start * Time to Gear Up - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Monsters/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Intermediate Spells - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Spells/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Intermediate Traps - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Traps/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * It's Fusion Time - 100 DP - Get 50% on Time to Gear Up/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Expert Spells - 100 DP - Get 50% on Intermediate Spells/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Expert Traps - 100 DP - Get 50% on It's Fusion Time/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Creeping Darkness - 100 DP - Unlock at first Monday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Dueling with Fire - 100 DP - Unlock at first Tuesday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Raging Waters - 100 DP - Unlock at first Wednesday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * A Gust of Wind - 100 DP - Unlock at first Thursday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Light from Above - 100 DP - Unlock at first Friday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Earthly Powers - 100 DP - Unlock at first Saturday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Taste the Attributes - 150 DP - 10% chance of unlocking each day/80% complete on P10-15/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Power of the Heroes - 100 DP - Tag with Jaden/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Machiner's Force - 100 DP - Tag with Syrus/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Cyber Girl Rhapsody - 100 DP - Tag with Alexis/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Ojama Strike - 100 DP - Tag with Chazz/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Control Your Destiny - 100 DP - Tag with Aster/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Dino Power - 100 DP - Tag with Tyranno/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * A Maiden's Love - 100 DP - Tag with Blair/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Over the Rainbow - 100 DP - Tag with Jesse/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Making the Team - 100 DP - Tag with any characters in Tier 2/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Simple is Best - 50 DP - Tag with any characters in Tier 3/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 *Test of Luck - Clear the Destiny 21 mini-game with 50000 points/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Reach at least to Level 40 *Dramatic a la carte - Clear the Survival Dodgeball mini-game with 100000 points/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Reach at least to Level 40 *Vanilla Flavoured - Clear the Can you Make 400 Friends mini-game/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Reach at least to Level 40 *Reserve Magic - Clear the Stones of Wisdom mini-game with 50000 points/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Reach at least to Level 40 *A Fresh, New Taste - Clear the Visitor From the Abyss mini-game by reaching at least 50 floors/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Reach at least to Level 40 *Magic Carpet - Clear the game with one Page 1 character/Complete 20% of the Challenges *A Dragon's Tale - Clear the game with two Page 1 characters/Complete 40% of the Challenges *Back for More - Clear the game with three Page 1 characters/Complete 60% of the Challenges *Twilight Ruler - Clear the game with four Page 1 characters/Complete 80% of the Challenges *Celestial Sign - Clear the game with five Page 1 characters/Win the Slifer Red Tournament *Banner of Courage - Clear the game with six Page 1 characters/Win the Ra Yellow Tournament *Don't Stop! - Clear the game with seven Page 1 characters/Win the Obelisk Blue Tournament *Spice Up Your deck - Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Win the Championship Tournament *Rock Solid Tactics - Clear the game with any Page 2 character/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Complete 20% of the Challenges *A Bug's Deal - Clear the game with any Page 3 character/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Complete 20% of the Challenges *Sadie's Special Pack - Clear the game with Sadie/Game time of at least 50 hours *Ms. Dorothy's Special Pack - Clear the game with Dorothy/Buy at least 1000 packs *Champion's Pack - Clear the game with all Page 1 characters *Crush on You - Insert Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force 1 disc in UMD Recognition *Midday Constellation - Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right X O at the Card Shop screen *Double Triple Destiny Draw - Acquire the Golden Egg Sandwich/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters *Checkered Flag - Acquire at least 95% of all cards See http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=939233&topic=38646639 Sandwich Faq This Faq will help you know your partner's favorite sandwiches there will be more coming soon. Remember that Golden Egg Sandwiches will always automatically fill up one of your partner's heart and that Destiny Sandwiches could turn into anything. Zane Truesdale -Favorites: Plain Sandwich, Cooks Sandwich -Dislikes: Everything else Axel Brodie -Favorites: Phantom pepper Sandwich, Pepper Sandwich, Spicy Fish Egg Sandwich, and Spicy Curry Sandwich. -Dislikes: Everything else more coming soon....... Characters, their Class, Deck Level and how to unlock them * Note: The PNG level is for the deck level of the character. What it means is that each level corresponds to 90 DP and 2XP when you single duel it i.e. by dueling Jaden, you'll gain 540 DP as a base 'duelist bonus' (not counting the other bonuses) and 12 XP. * A good way to obtain a Level or DP easily from is Masha, a Obelisk Blue student, with a Level 9 Horus the Black Flame Dragon and Disa, another Obelisk Blue Student with a LV10 deck which you can get around 1000 dp. Coming soon, If you want to make any changes to this page, please talk about it on the talk page first. You can add any missing info though. Thanks by advance, KevinSephiroth 00:45, 10 October 2007 (UTC) First to Fourth Story Events *When you start a new Story Game, you choose one of the first tier characters, who will be your partner. Then you can watch him duel for you, duel alone in a classic one-on-one duel or duel in a tag duel. *To progress further in the character story, you need to expend your Tag Partner's hearts. Each time you battle alone or in tag his/her hearts progress. You can also spend 500 DP to buy a sandwich. Some characters like all kind of food (like Jaden); some dislike almost everything (like Dark Zane). The Golden Egg Sandwich gives a full current heart to whoever you tag with. *Each time a Heart is completed, you need to exit the map and go on the Exclamation Mark to duel and progress the story. Save before, because the duel has no way to go back. If you lose the duel you lose unsaved data, though you can restart again the duel forever but losses will be added to you win/loss count. *The first four events are common to each character are specifics for any of the First Tier Characters. Not sure as for Tier 2, but any student/teacher chosen as partner from Third Tier will lead you to completely different events. *The decks played in these story events are different than the ones these characters play in random duel on field , and when you choose them as partner. So these Level Difficulty Duel are not the same as the Level Deck in the Tier List Characters (1, 2 and 3), these ones here are to let you know how hard it can be if not well prepared before the duel, that's why you should always save before going to a major event though you can restart a major event duel again forever but losses will be added to you win/loss count. First event: Hero VS Dark Magician Girl *This first event common to all stories happens on the Cliff. Go there and you'll find Tyranno Hassleberry or Syrus Truesdale (depending on who you tag with) saying there is a cute costume dressed girl willing to duel you. This is Dark Magician Girl, who will challenge you because you beat her at the school festival in Tag Force 1 and she wants a rematch. *She runs a Spellcaster Deck based on quickly summoning Dark Magician with help of Skilled Dark Magician and Fusion Monsters like Dark Paladin with Fusion Gate and Metamorphosis. *'Duel Difficulty:' Second Event:Hero VS Vellian Crowler *It happens at the Ra Yellow Dorm. There you find Vellian Crowler and Vice Chancellor Bonaparte. Crowler wants you to carry some duel disks for him, and then Bonaparte lets you know they were punished for upsetting Chancellor Sheppard. So you need to duel Crowler if you don't want to do his punishment! *Crowler plays an Ancient Gear Deck composed largely of Ancient Gear cards. The majority of his monsters have the ability to prevent an opponent from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Crowler often employs various methods to speed up the summoning of his signature card, Ancient Gear Golem. *'Duel Difficulty:' Third Event:Hero VS The Gambler *Now you will go into the Forest to find Pierre the gambler chatting up Alexis . . . which doesn't make Chazz happy! They then bet on you to duel him! *Pierre plays a Gamble Deck. By combining Second Coin Toss with the ability of cards such as Sand Gambler, Pierre is able to decrease the possibility of calling a coin incorrectly, thereby causing the favorable effects of his cards to trigger. *'Duel Difficulty:' Fourth event: Hero & Partner VS Paradox Brothers *This time you'll have to go to the Slifer Red Dorm, where you'll find Bonaparte up to destroy the Red Dorm. *You'll have to fight the Paradox Brothers. They run a Gate Guardian/Burn Deck. *'Duel Difficulty:' Links Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami website. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami of America website. Category:Video Games